1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates motor vehicles, and more particularly to a drive arrangement for a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 43 23 601 A1 has already disclosed a drive arrangement for a motor vehicle, having an internal combustion engine, a clutch and an electric machine. As an output, the internal combustion engine has a crankshaft which can be connected via an interposed clutch to an output drive shaft which, at the same time, is a gearbox input shaft. The clutch is at least partially arranged radially inside an electric machine. The electric machine has a stator permanently connected to the housing of the engine and a rotor that is connected to the output drive shaft in a rotationally fixed manner connected with the interposition of torsional vibration dampers. It is also possible for pressure plates provided in the clutch to be connected to the output drive shaft in a rotationally fixed manner via torsional vibration dampers. The disadvantage is that the coupling between the rotor and gearbox input shaft, apart from the twisting angle of the torsional vibration damper, is of rigid design. As a result, the electric motor is capable of exerting an influence only on the rotor or gearbox input shaft.
DE 196 18 865 A1 has disclosed a drive arrangement for a motor vehicle, which has an electric machine arranged between the internal combustion engine and gearbox. This electric machine comprises a stator that is permanently connected to the housing of the engine, and a rotor that is permanently connected to the crankshaft. By means of a friction clutch arranged between the electric machine and gearbox, it is possible to uncouple the internal combustion engine from the gearbox in order to carry out a shifting operation.
A disadvantage with this arrangement is that during any acceleration of the internal combustion engine, the rotor also has to be accelerated as part of the flywheel mass, resulting in a reduction in the maximum acceleration of the crankshaft. As a result, there is associated inertia of the drive train.